


Sofia Malfoy

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Voldemort, Lucius bashing, M/M, Mild Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco adopts a little girl and he finally let her go to hogwarts and he gets a job there but will Sofia's Bad past catch up to them ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello People Vas happenin well thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy my story hope you like and keep smiling. Drum roll please here is the story. Warning ;this has a bit of Self harm, Bullying, and talk of suicide so at those chapters you could skip or go to next paragraph if you feel offended or emotional.

 

            Draco's Pov

I just got back from the hogsmeade from getting some pumpkin juice and some sweets for Sofia rose who is still at hogwarts. If you are wondering who Sofia Rose is well she is my daughter who I adopted  6 years ago when she was 6. I kicked my shoes off and laid on my bed thinking of what I was going to tell her about me going to work at her school as her new potions teacher. I heard the front door open and light foot steps up the stairs and stop at my bedroom door and a soft knock hit my door. " come in "  I hollered and in she came my beautiful daughter Sofia Rose she was wearing a black sweater dress with black tights that cover her knees and stop there and to top it all off black vans. " Hey dad I am home " she said and she came over and hugged me and told me that " I am going into my room to listen to One direction ( her favorite band ) Also some kids in slytherin were being mean to me. They made fun of  Me and My dead parents and how they did not want me and they were probably glad that they died so they wouldn't have to raise their freak daughter. When I put my hearing aid down to not listen to what they say they ripped it off my ears and stomped on it." she said holding out her red broken hearing aids and she started to cry " Oh baby wolf  don't cry plz it will be alright I will get you a new one one" I said soothingly putting here on my lap and kissing her black hair with a few strands dyed red. I am not going to let no one hurt my baby wolf no one.

Tell me what you think and just pretend rose has some strands of her hair dyed red in the picture thank you I will right more and add some music videos" Let me see ya put your hearts up yeah let me see put your hearts up yeah if we give a little love maybe we can change the world." - Ariana grande.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aZjD6Izd5Y

Copy link to listen to ariana 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco breaks the news

I told her to look up at me and she did the look on her face broke my heart she was sobbing her baby blue-green eyes were filled with tears. "why don't they like me I'm so nice and I never did anything bad to them." she sniffled . It was true Rose is a dove to everyone and everyone even mud- i mean muggleborns. She was way too nice to be in Slytherin but she has another person in behind the sweet smiles and her name is Ivy.If anyone does anything to my little girl she turns into Ivy and it's scary because she hurts people and she does not mean to do it at all. After Ivy is gone baby rose is back and then she remembers because Ivy reminds her with her memory of what she did and rose blames herself about when it's not. Rose can't help it she got raped when she was 5 years old and bullied physically and mentally at her old school by muggle kids so many times that something finally made her snap. She goes to therapy and takes her medicine but the disorder never goes away she's stuck with it forever. She also becomes depressed everyday "Don't worry I will talk to professor potter when I talk to Professor Potter tomorrow okay." I reassured her. " Otay papi" she said like a three year old she is perfect for hufflepuff she is sweet and understanding and helpful a lot . I heard that a new girl did not know where to go and she dropped her books and Rose already had heavy books but she picked them up and lead the girl to her class. "Papi" a little voice said that broke me out of my thoughts "yes" I said looking at my beautiful little girl " can I sleep in your room with you please." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes she knew I would never say no to. " of course and if anyone bothers you tell me so I can reason with them okay. Also tomorrow I'm going to be your new potions teacher so I will be going to school with you." I said nervously most of the reason why rose is bullied at hogwarts is because of me and what I used to be in the past. and kids tease her about being the daughter of a former death eater. " so you will be teaching me." she questioned I nodded " AWESOME" !!!!!!!!! she shrieked " wait your not mad " I questioned she shook her head relieved I kissed the top of her head and held her close enjoying the quietness "Papa can you sing with me pleeeeease " baby wolf asked with puppy dog eyes and pouting she is so adorable "sure which song" I answered "Last one standing by how to rock cast" she answered with a grin. she went in here room and grabbed her laptop and came back on her spot on my lap she searched the song on youtube a muggle online place to put videos and movies and shows for everyone in the world to watch and the song started. Rose started to sing.

( A/n Copy link to song and pretend it's rose and draco singing) Her voice sounded like an angel and I loved hearing it she loves to sing it reminds her of her parents how they would always make her feel safe at night or tell stories through songs and she can feel them their singing along with her. I can't believe muggle kids bullied my angel but I won't let that Happen here no she will have friends and no one will mess with her and when they do I will hear about and They are going to wish that they did not hurt my little girl and they won't ever do it again this I promise Well It's the moment we have all been waiting for Draco's new job and I know that harry is not a teacher at hogwarts but this is an AU story so I might twist things and a Pink evil witch might come back and Make things difficult for everyone again . DUN DUN DUN and Evil laugh.


	3. First day of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first day

Next Day At Hogwarts  
Draco's pov  
I watched Sofia Walk nervously down to the dungeons I went to Harry's office and say him sit there with his blood tria- I mean the weaselette wife by his side. " Hello professor potter" rose said from behind me I thought she went to the common room. " Sofia I thought you were going to your dorm to get ready for your first class." I said " well I was too scared to go alone because the kids would steal my stuff and tease me." she whispered I just picked her up and held her close and turned back to potter. "so what brings you here today Malfoy- um I mean Draco." Potter asked "Well I am here to be the new potions /DADA teacher." I replied He looked at me and then at sofia curiously. "oh and this is my daughter Sofia-Rose I adopted her 6 years ago she is new here." I said  
( A/N Sofia was home schooled when she got her letter to hogwarts because she and draco did not feel comfortable with her going to school again so soon.) I heard the weaselette say loudly that " I can't believe he actually has a child he was always too cruel to first years how can he raise a kid I hope he is not Abusing her if he is I will hex him ." Harry shushed her and looked back at rose smiling saying a simple hello Rose said nothing back all she did was stare " Rose Diga Hola." I urged her " Hola" she said quietly and hid her face in my neck. Potter and weasley cooed.  
" well you have the job you are good with children and have very good grades in potions and DADA" Harry announced I thanked him and he said " please call me Harry and my wife Ginny you are now Apart of the hogwarts family now." When rose heard she looked at pott- i mean harry and smiled then hugged me tight and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Now I can make sure she is safe and no one can hurt her anymore and she will stop living in fear now things are turning out to be great for rose and all i want for her is to be happy.

Hola well Harry and ginny seem to be warming to draco and rose and they are happy but will the happiness last long well read chapter four to find out. See ya Eses Be cool Smell roses and buy a ferret and name it Draco see ya. <3  
Here is chapter three wish umbridge luck in this story because she is going to feel draco's wrath soon and Ginny is going to be closer to sofia and harry too. Draco is now ready to keep her safe no matter what her we go “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” wolf pride Taylor lautner is so cute. Also Draco learned spanish to help communicate with sofia just so you know since he will be speaking it all throughout the story so will sofia.

 


	4. The potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potter kids meet Sofia and Draco

Sofia 's Pov I am so excited daddy is now going to teach and keep me safe too. What I wouldn't have done without him he is the reason why I stopped cutting and starving myself and think bad about myself . We are like two peas in a pod Amigos today is my first potions lesson with Daddy I can't wait to learn new potions. I put on my school uniform and wore my flats and grabbed what I needed for my class and went downstairs to the common room and went outside the portrait and spoke parseltongue to it for a while before going straight to the class not going to the great hall and eat because I am too fat and I don't want to get teased. I heard footsteps and saw daddy he looked surprise to see me at class so early. " Sofia Que haces aqui tan temprano(what are you doing here so early)? he asked curiously "No tengo Hambre(I'm not hungry)" I said i did not tell him the truth because he would have scolded me and get some food and force feed me. But he knew me too well he opened the class door and we both went in he called a house elf and told him to get 2 waffles, a side of egg that's scrambled, and some apple juice. I sat at a back table and started writing my justin bieber love story for myself. Dad came up to me and asked "Por que no comer en el gran salon?" ( why didn't you eat at the great hall) I did not talk or look at him I could not tell him he would have a cow and a horse wrapped in one. " Rose responde me"(Answer me) "los niños me llamaban n gorda y fea"( The kids call me fat and ugly) I sobbed " That is why you starve yourself Sofia don't let their words get to you okay" we hugged and heard the door open to see The potters standing there. Sofia"s first pov that was fun but It's Draco's time Draco's pov I saw the potters standing there pot- I mean harry and ginny smiled at us while the kids stared holes into rose making her shift uncomfortably in my arms. Harry spoke up and said " well I see you are settled in These are my children they are in Sofia's classes so If she needs help she can talk to them, me, or ginny and we will contact you to let you know if she's okay." I smiled and nodded this could be a great chance for rose to make friends who she can trust. I saw rose hide behind me after standing up and pressing herself to my back She has a mask that she is shy she does not like to trust people because in her past she trusted people to help her and all they did was hurt her bad. " sofia would you like to meet the children she said in a gentle voice and I said " Que hacer que se vaya hacer amigos sofia'" I said stepping aside and giving her a little push towards the potters. She looked like she wanted to die in a hole but I would have brought her to life and she would never hear the end of that. " Hi I'm James sirius potter the oldest and this is my brother and sister Albus severus and lily luna" james introduced, Rose just stare not knowing what to do " sofia Decir hola" I said encouragingly to her she was a bit unsure but then said a quiet "hola" the kids smile and say hi. Sofia ran back to me and hugged my waist I picked her up and she buried her head at the crook of my neck i looked at them and said " this is my daughter Sofia Rose Esperanza black" the kids smiled and went to their parents but james gaze stayed a bit then went away when he saw that i caught him staring hmm that's weird Sofia may not have a loving mom and dad anymore but she has me I will be both her mom and dad and love her ten times more and be the best parent ever that any kid could wish for even a muggle. The elf came with the food and I grabbed it out of his hands after Setting rose on her feet and her hugging the elf and both of us saying Thank you he left I feed her and I told her to stop pouting that I am doing it for her own good which brought her to be pouty more and the potters to laugh and coo at her stubbornness and cuteness which I can't help but resist and coo at she sure is a angel and she has me wrapped around her little finger my angel. Hey so looks like James has his eyes on sofia rose what would draco think about that well this is a crazy story I also like this song by hannah montana please like it too. Draco's pov The two younger potters left to their classes with ginny the rest of my class came in and got settled Harry escorted Rose to her seat up front and his son James sat next to her. I'm glad she is making friends now with the potters and then she can make more with other kids too. Harry started to talk and said that I was their new DADA/Potions teacher The kids in slytherin cheered while the gryffindors looked petrified. Harry left and I said "well today we will be working on a love potion you can choose your partners.I will give you a list of the ingredients you will need." with that they all got a list from my desk and sat with their friends some people told Sofia to move that they were going to work with James and whenever my little she wolf tried to get up James would push her back down by her shoulders and told them that she is working with him I have a good feeling about him.


	5. Herbology Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia has a meltdown

Sofia 's Pov Why does he want to partner up with me I would be a bother I can just work by myself Dad walked around the class watching them like a hawk to make sure they got it right he stopped behind us. " Rose you have to get started on the potion." I nodded and grabbed the list and got the ingredients we put in the first two stuff when all of a sudden the potion went wrong and was about to explode I put in the correct ingredients frantically and it stopped thank Ra that Dad already taught me this while homeschooling me. I looked at James he just shifted blushing a little bit " She almost blew up the classroom." shrieked a girl in Gryffindor I wanted to say that I didn't do it but I was too scared to even talk at all. Soon chaos started insults flew from here and there i was on the verge of tears and Dad saw he was red in the face he was about to scream when "everyone shut up !" James bellowed before dad could even say a peep. The whole class had gone silent " she didn't do it I was not paying attention to what I put in the potion and tossed in the wrong thing she knew what she was doing and she saved us so you should thank her and stop taunting her you don't know her and neither do I but she is not like any of her fellow slytherins has she ever made fun of you." everyone mumbled no's and the slytherins glared at me " Exactly , No so get back to what you were doing before now please." Everyone did that Dad snapped out of his trance and told me and James to stay after class I redid the potion by myself while James looked deep in thought I handed the potion to Dad and he said Good job i nodded and sat at my seat working on my story again I was a bit shocked no one has ever stuck up for me before this must be a dream. " Sofia are you okay " I jumped a little in my seat It was just James I just nodded not looking at him and continued writing the whole period the bell rang and everyone left except me and James . Dad spoke up and said " James thank you for sticking up for her she is too quiet, shy, and scared to talk to anyone let alone stick up for herself ." James nodded Papi looked at me and said " Anza Odio decir esto, pero hay que hablar tarde o temprano, quedarse haste que se lo timida que es, pero hay que abrir tarde o'temprano (Anza I hate saying this, but you have to speak sooner or later, become haste than is it shy which is, but should be open sooner or later.) he sighed " I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to get to Herbology and I would like to get to know more about your beautiful daughter Sofia better". James said "Oh sure you and your family can come to our manor and I also hopefully Sofia will tell you all about her she even has some of the stuff her parent's gave her and you can learn about them too". Papi said to James and after the conversation we went to Herbology where we were late. " Mr. Potter you're late " our teacher Mr. Longbottom said


	6. Hospital wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out what happens to Sofia

James pov  

I nodded and apologised he noticed Sofia and asked "who are you miss ...." Sofia said nothing she looked at him in fear so I spoke up for her " Her names Sofia Malfoy I met her today she doesn't talk much". He smiled and said a nice greeting to her Sofia waved and said a shy "Hola" and went to the back of the room is saw how lonely she was so i went and sat next to her. We had to pull Screaming plants and replant them we wore earplugs so their screaming won't hurt our eardrums. Sofia gentle brought the plant up rocked it abit then replanted it but the plant gave her some of it's leaves and then went to sleep I copied her actions and replanted it and it gave me some leaves which i pocketed. Sofia then looked as though she was a bit dizzy until she passed out and almost hit her head if i did not catch her. Uncle Neville gave us permission to go to the hospital. Aunt Hermione fixed her up while i held the unconscious girl’s hand after aunt Hermione was done she went to go firecall my parents and Rose’s dad. It was not 3 mins until her dad came bursting into the room and was by her side in second that he probably apparated . I explained what happened at herbology to them and Professor Malfoy went pale “ Sofia has highly trained ears and when a sound like that gets too much for her she faints or lets out a blood curling scream. She had a hearing aid but the slytherins broke and made fun of her dead parents” I fumed, mom curse, and dad looked ready to hex someone but did not . Sofia the woke up and opened her eyes and it showed innocence, vulnerability,Shy, and scared. But when she saw us her mask came on and the innocent girl was gone and was placed with a girl who was emotionless. Professor Malfoy embraced her and started to fret on her “ Rose are you okay,you are going to be okay tomorrow we will go you a new hearing aid and we will get ice cream and-” “Dad you are acting like a girl” Rose pointed out cutting off her father’s rant.


	7. Sofia's better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia comes out of her shell a bit

Draco’s pov

“ Excuse me miss but I am no girl okay” I sassed “ well you have a bad attitude and your sassy I am going to call you sassy girl” . Sofia shot back so i put my hand on my hips and made a girly face which made her and me laugh about and when the potters looked at us weird it made us laugh harder. sofia calmed down to say “ Papi you are more women than man “ . I looked at her mock shock “ You have no proof missy” She looked at me with a do you really want to go there look and said “ Oh really how is taking an hour on your hair and getting ready not like a girl does, or that time when you found a silk worm in your hair you screamed so loud the muggles probably heard you, and whenever you are stressed you fold My clothes and yours and repeat it”. she turned to the potters and said “ If he is stressed out and you can’t find him follow the trail of silver sweaters and they are not mine either”.


End file.
